Asterion's Charge
Asterion's Charge is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4. After version 3.6.0 was updated. Asterion's Charge starts October 5. The Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4 has been added to the Hybrid Hypercar Clash and Concept Car Clash series in the Legend racing career. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Asterion's Charge challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Asterion's Charge 'Stage 01 (The Debate)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (The Debate) are rewarded with 5 . My friend! It has been a long time indeed. I have a favour to ask - my friends and I were debating the new hypercars and decided we needed to race them, rather than argue. The Ferrari LaFerrari, McLaren P1, Porsche 918 Spyder, and the Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4. I've chosen the Asterion, and with you at the wheel I know we can win. You'll keep the car, should you win. Deal? The Asterion fits you like a fine pair of shoes, my friend. Now it's just a matter of breaking them in. For tips and advice on stage 01, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 01 'Stage 02 (Asterion Roars)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (Asterion Roars) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . Have you heard Asterion roar? It is rather thrilling, I tell you. Make some noise, and really push the car to its limits. I want you to know every inch of it before we attempt to settle this debate. Brilliantly done. I felt that power, and doubtless you did too. We're ready, my friend, for the first real trial. For tips and advice on stage 02, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 02 'Stage 03 (The First Trial)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (The First Trial) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . Now it is time for a true test of your skills. We race against examples of our rivals - LaFerrari, P1, and the 918 Spyder. It's always best to be prepared. And for that reason, I'm jumping on board. I'll make sure this Asterion is the best it can possibly be - you just focus on the driving. Fear not, for I have a new plan. We go through them one by one, and once we defeat them individually, the final win should be a sum of their parts, yes? Excellent! Then first we face the fury of LaFerrari! For tips and advice on stage 03, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 03 'Stage 04 (The Fury of LaFerrari)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (The Fury of LaFerrari) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . LaFerrari, the Stallion, the result of the F150 project. The LaFerrari's brakes are unparalleled, but suffers in acceleration, so our best bet is to beat them recovering from the turns. We did it! Congratulations, my friend. A toast to you and yours. But we cannot celebrate too hard - certainly not - for tomorrow we face the power of the P1. For tips and advice on stage 04, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 04 'Stage 05 (Power of the P1)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Power of the P1) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . The McLaren P1 comes from a long lineage of FORMULA 1 technology and there is a good reason why many backed the P1 for this competition. But I trust in your skill, szPlayerName, to bring us to victory! I can believe it! That was amazing! The P1 put up a good fight, but you put forward a better one. Now we have but one more foe, and for that we must walk right into the Spyder web. For tips and advice on stage 05, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 05 'Stage 06 (The Spyder's Web)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (The Spyder's Web) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . The 918 Spyder - the essence of the hypercar spirit - and imbued with a terrifying name, no less. The Spyder strikes before you can blink, with an acceleration beyond our ken. This challenge is our greatest yet! Despite a fierce opposition, you've pulled through! The speed, the sound, the sheer amount of motors on the track! Get some rest, my friend, because tomorrow we shall finally get an answer to our question? For tips and advice on stage 06, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 06 'Stage 07 (The Answer)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (The Answer) are rewarded with R$ ? and ? . Are you ready, szPlayerName? We're about to get the answers to our debate! Are you ready for Asterion's Charge?! I stunned. I shocked. What beautiful racing. What majesty on the track. LaFerrari, P1, 918 Spyder, Asterion LPI 910-4. Which car is superior? Well, they all have their strengths? But one debate is certainly settled: which driver is the greatest? Why, my friend, you are our walking answer. Enjoy your Asterion, szPlayerName, you have certainly earned it. For tips and advice on stage 07, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 07 'Completion Rewards' Category:Events Category:Lamborghini